1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emigrant reception system, an emigrant gate system, an emigrant control system, an emigrant control method, a passport applicant information management method, a layout of emigrant gate, an immigrant reception system, an immigrant gate system, an immigrant control system, an immigrant control method, a layout of immigrant gate system, and a passport.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technical ideas capable of automatically managing emigration/immigration operations have been developed, while emigration/immigration management systems have been carried out in airports and ports where international air flights/steamer services are available. For instance, JP-A-5-35935 and JP-A-10-157352 describe emigration/immigration managing techniques.
This Japanese patent laid-open application JP-A-5-35935 basically discloses the stand-alone type emigration/immigration managing system in which when the actual emigration/immigration control (inspection) operations are carried out, the image data of the face photograph stored in the IC type passport is read out. This read image data is identified, or matched with the image data of the face photograph which is photographed at this place, and then legitimacy of the person who owns the passport is judged based upon such a judging element as to whether or not this read image data can be made coincident with the photographed image data. Also, this emigration/immigration managing system is arranged in such a manner that the various sorts of information such as the data as to illegal emigrant/immigrant can be downloaded via the communication network.
Also, in the information managing system described in the above-described JP-A-10-157352, when the actual emigration/immigration control (inspection) operations are carried out, this information managing system is connected via the communication network to the domestic/foreign passport managing systems so as to download the various finger print information which have been registered in these passport managing systems. Then, the downloaded finger print information is identified, or matched with the finger information stored in the IC card type passport, and then legitimacy of the person who owns this IC card type passport is judged based upon such a judging element as to whether or not this stored finger print information can be made coincident with the downloaded finger print information.
As previously described, in the above-explained conventional techniques, these prior art systems cannot quickly execute the emigration/immigration control operations in higher efficiencies. In other words, every time each of travelers is inspected by the emigration/immigration control operations, respectively, the information managing system must be connected via the communication network to the domestic/foreign passport managing systems in order to download the finger information, which necessarily requires lengthy communication time. When the communication time required to emigrate/immigrate each of these travelers is accumulated, a large amount of such communication time becomes useless under which delays occurred in the emigration/immigration control operations cannot be solved.
Also, as to an immigrant who takes an arrival flight, such information which has been acquired during an emigration control operation cannot be utilized during an immigration control operation. As a result, these conventional systems can hardly prevent illegal immigrations.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problems, and therefore, has an object to provide such a technique capable of realizing quick emigration/immigration control (inspection) operations in a higher efficiency, while illegal immigrations can be furthermore prevented.